mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przyjaźń uskrzydla
Przyjaźń uskrzydla — piąty odcinek czwartego sezonu oraz siedemdziesiąty odcinek ogółem. Rainbow Dash cieszy się, że będzie trenować źrebaki z klasy Scootaloo na konkurs, którego główną nagrodą jest możliwość niesienia flagi Ponyville na nadchodzących Equestriańskich Igrzyskach. Jednak gdy Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon wyśmiewają Scootaloo, że nie ta umie latać, a za wszelką cenę chce wraz z przyjaciółkami nieść tę flagę, pegaz postanawia więc za wszelką cenę nauczyć się latać. Streszczenie W szkole w Ponyville małe kucyki odwiedza Panna Harshwhinny, inspektor Igrzysk Equestriańskich, która opowiada im o tradycji noszenia flagi na igrzyskach oraz że teraz i one mają szansę nieść flagę Ponyville na igrzyskach w Kryształowym Królestwie. Do trenowania źrebiąt zostaje wyznaczona Rainbow Dash, która w młodości niosła flagę Cloudsdale na igrzyskach, jednak pegaza ponosi entuzjazm i Panna Harshwhinny grozi jej, że zabierze jej tę funkcję jeśli nie zachowa wystarczającego profesjonalizmu, a pegaz obiecuje go zachować. Kiedy Pani inspektor i Rainbow opuszczają placówkę, Scootaloo wyznaje przyjaciółkom, że bardzo chce, aby to właśnie one niosły flagę Ponyville na igrzyskach i po krótkim zastanowieniu, wiedzą już o czym będzie główna myśl ich układu, po czym śpiewają piosenkę. Po jej zakończeniu Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon, które to wszystko widziały, klaszczą im ironicznie i mówią, że to one wygrają konkurs, gdyż one mają znaczki, a Liga nie. Liga protestuje, mówiąc, że pani Harshwhinny o tym nigdy nie wspominała, jednakże klaczki odpowiedziały im, że to oczywiste, po czym rzucają im wyzwanie, a Liga to przyjmuje. Nieco później klaczki pod okiem Rainbow ćwiczą swój układ. Kiedy Dash chce skomentować popis klaczek, jednak musi być bardzo opanowana, zgodnie z zaleceniami Panny Harshwhinny, jednakże nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć na tak dobry występ i odlatuje z wymówką, że musi pomóc innym. Gdy Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon to widzą, obawiając się, że przegrają planują oszustwo. Wmawiają więc Scootaloo, że nie wygrają zawodów bez latającego pegaza, a w jej wieku powinna już od dawna latać. Scootaloo postanawia więc za wszelką cenę nauczyć się latać, niestety Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle mają już dosyć przyjaciółki, gdyż są niewyspane i głodne, więc wracają wściekłe do domu. Następnego dnia, kucyki chcą już odjechać do Kryształowego Królestwa, jednakże nie mogą, gdyż Scootaloo się spóźnia, więc szukają jej po całym peronie. Kiedy już pegaz się zjawia, informuje przyjaciółki, że z nimi nie pojedzie, gyż nie chce, aby przegrały. Przyjaciółki jednak mówią, że nie chcą jej, skoro ich opuszcza i wsiadają do pociągu. Kiedy o zachowaniu klaczek dowiaduje się Rainbow, natychmiast kazuje im wysiadać, gdyż są drużyną i powinni pracować razem. Gdy już wysiadły, Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon mówią im, że zrobią im zdjęcia z kręgu zwycięzców, a klaczki podsumują to, mówiąc, że ani trochę ich nie lubią. Gdy już dotarły do domu Scootaloo, okazało się, że wyrzuciła swoją hulajnogę oraz plakaty z igrzysk. Pegaz był z początku zachwycony, gdy zobaczył przyjaciółki, jednakże po chwili obrażony spytał, czemu nie są w pociągu, a przyjaciółki powiedziały jej, że bez niej nigdzie nie pojadą. Rainbow pyta jej, co się stało, a pegaz odpowiada jej, że nie chce być słabym ogniwem, bo nie umie latać. Rainbow powiedziała jej wtedy, że to nie ma znaczenia czy umie latać czy nie, gdyż ona jest sobą i motywują ją, że wygra nawet bez skrzydeł. Wyruszają więc z domu Scootaloo do Kryształowego Królestwa i ostatecznie wykonują swój pokaz. Po tym wszystkim panna Harshwinny ogłasza wyniki konkursu i oznajmia, że flagę na Igrzyskach będzie niosła Liga Znaczkowa. Członkinie Ligi się cieszą, a Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon odchodzą zawiedzione. Pod koniec odcinka Scootaloo pyta Rainbow, jak im poszło. Pegaz mówi, że to było zadowalające, przez co pani Harshwhinny traci profesjonalizm i zaczyna entuzjastycznie wymieniać słowa dotyczące występy Ligi, a Rainbow Dash upomina ją, że ma do tego podejść profesjonalnie. Wtedy zawstydzona pani inspektor opamiętuje się i odchodzi, a Znaczkowa Liga i Rainbow śmieją się z tego, po czym Scootaloo stwierdza, że niesienie flagi może im pomoc zdobyć znaczki. Cała trójka się śmieje i na tym kończy się odcinek. Fabuła Ogłoszenie Panny Harshwhinny thumb|left|Elegancka inspektor Cheerilee ogłasza swoim wychowankom, że mają dziś dwóch, bardzo specjalnych gości. Mianowicie pierwszą z nich jest Panna Harshwhinny, inspektor Equestriańskich Igrzysk, która opowiada młodym kucykom o idei owych zawodów, gdzie kucyki z każdego zakątka kraju walczą o chwałę, w różnych kucykowych dyscyplinach. Ogłasza im, że teraz oni, najmniejsi, będą mogli rywalizować o własne ważne zadanie. Wtedy niespodziewanie Rainbow Dash wlatuje przez okno i prosi Pannę Harshwhinny, aby opowiedziała źrebakom o tej "zabawniejszej" części. Klacz mówi dzieciom, że muszą zaprezentować Pannie Harshwhinny odlotowy, spektakularny, najbardziej wymiatający układ na świecie i mogą jechać na igrzyska, po czym pyta ich, kto może być tym szczęśliwym kucykiem, na co większość odpowiada, że to muszą być oni. Te kucyki które wygrają, będą miały zaszczyt noszenia flagi Ponyville podczas Igrzysk. Wtedy Panna Harshwhinny przywołuje Rainbow do porządku i prosi ją o powstrzymywanie swoich entuzjastycznych wybuchów, po czym zaczyna objaśniać zasady. Kucyki mają uformować się w drużyny. thumb|right|Uspokój się! Każda drużyna stworzy swój własny unikalny układ niesienia flagi. Każdy kucyk będzie oceniany pod względem gracji, stylu oraz oryginalności. Panna Harshwhinny chce im przedstawić wielce trudny system oceniania, lecz wtedy przerywa jej Rainbow Dash i prosi Pannę Harshwhinny, by powiedziała im to co ważne, a mianowicie to, że to właśnie Dash będzie trenerką źrebaków. Rainbow mówi im, że gdy była małą klaczą, niosła flagę Cloudsdale na Equestriańskich Igrzyskach, i że nigdy tego nie zapomni, gdy wleciała na stadion, rozpościerała skrzydła, a flaga powiewała na wietrze, wyprawiając z nią takie rzeczy, jakich nikt inny nie widział nigdy dotąd. Z zadumy budzi ją Panna Harshwhinny i prosi klacz, by zachowała profesjonalizm. Jeśli chce zachować pracę jako trenerka tych kucyków, musi utrzymać profesjonalne nastawienie i trzymać emocje na wodzy. Na to Rainbow odpowiada pani Inspektor, że Profesjonalizm to jej drugie imię. thumb|left|To nie są żarty! Panna Harshwhinny nadal nie jest zbytnio zachwycona zachowaniem Rainbow, lecz wraca do młodych kucyków oraz mówi im, że panna Dash będzie trenować oraz towarzyszyć każdemu rywalizującemu kucykowi przez trzy dni, aż do wyjazdu do Kryształowego Królestwa, gdzie będą prezentowały jej i innym sędziom swoje układy. Pani Inspektor oddaje głos Rainbow, a ta z kolei zachęca źrebaki do przygotowania się do treningów, gdyż ceremonia otwarcia igrzysk, jest tą najważniejszą rzeczą jaka im się przydarzy w ich młodym życiu, ale wie, że sprostają wyzwaniu i ona też. Prosi źrebięta, by spotkały się z nią dokładnie o 15, aby pokazały jej swoje umiejętności niesienia flagi, a powiedziawszy to, bardzo "profesjonalnie" wychodzi ze szkoły. Pani Harshwhinny wzdycha i mówi dzieciom, że ich układ musi ukazywać co jest najważniejsze dla nich w ich mieście i stworzyć go na czas, więc niech uczynią Ponyville dumnym. "Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja w to wchodzę!" thumb|right|"Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja na pewno w to wchodzę!" Scootaloo, zachwycona możliwością dostania szansy wystąpienia na Equestriańskich Igrzyskach z flagą Ponyville, pyta swoje przyjaciółki co one na to, by ułożyły własny układ, zaprezentowały go przed panią Inspektor i wygrały konkurs. Apple Bloom stwierdza, że to będzie super duper wspaniałe, lecz Sweetie Belle mówi, że będzie jeden problem, a mianowicie to, że każdy kucyk w klasie zamierza rywalizować. Scootaloo odpowiada jej na to, że któreś kucyki z ich klasy na pewno będą niosły flagę Ponyville, więc mogą być to również i one, po czym pyta przyjaciółki czy w to wchodzą. Kiedy dziewczynki już decydują się wziąć udział w rywalizacji, zaczynają myśleć, co jest ważne w Ponyville. Po chwili zastanowienia, dochodzą do tego, że to miejsce zamieszkania trzech różnych ras kucyków, które współżyją jako przyjaciele. Scootaloo stwierdza, że muszą to jakoś pokazać w występie, a Sweetie Belle, że potrzebują planu, natomiast Apple Bloom mówi, że włożą w to dużo ciężkiej pracy, co Scootaloo podsumowuje, że potrzebują masy ćwiczeń. Gdy Scootaloo to mówi, zaczyna się piosenka Hearts Strong as Horses, w której klaczki przedstawiają swoje zaangażowanie w rywalizację oraz swoją wiarę w zwycięstwo. Uważają się za najtwardsze małe kucyki w mieście, gdyż nikt inny nie pracuje tak silnie jak one na okrągło. Jako trio są wręcz niepokonane, gdyż funkcjonują jako drużyna i będą pierwszymi kucykami na scenie z powiewającą flagą w kopytach. thumb|left|„W nas jest moc i wielkie serce!”Według nich, dążą do celu nawet, gdy droga staje się ciężka i wiedzą, że dawanie z siebie wszystkiego, pomoże im wygrać rywalizację. Klaczki nawet nie chcą sobie zrobić przerwy, gdyż uważają, że po prostu tego nie potrzebują. Podczas trwania piosenki widzimy Ligę Znaczkową, jak trenuje na różne sposoby, np. przeciąganie liny z Bulk Bicepsem, czy też zjadanie jabłek, które są na sztandze Apple Bloom, by ta mogła je podnieść. Twierdzą również, że gdy połączą swoje pomysły razem, mogą osiągnąć to co zamierzają, lecz należy tylko w nie wierzyć, gdyż mają determinację do reprezentowania Ponyville. Jak same twierdzą, "lecą po zwycięstwo, galopują ku chwale i mogą podołać każdemu wyzwaniu". Zakład thumb|left|"Zmiażdżę moich rywali!" Piosenka się kończy w momencie gdy Znaczkowa Liga przybija sobie kopytko, a potem widzimy Diamond Tiarę oraz Silver Spoon ironicznie klaszczące Znaczkowej Lidze. Diamond Tiara komentuje ich starania jako daremne, gdyż z takim układem wygraną to ona ma w kieszeni. Klaczka jest pewna swego i twierdzi, że jej popis zmiecie innych konkurentów ze sceny, lecz Scootaloo zaprzecza, mówiąc, że to ona i jej przyjaciółki są zwycięzcami i zaczyna śpiewać, lecz Silver Spoon jej przerywa i pyta Ligę: thumb|right|"Wchodzimy w to!" Zirytowana Apple Bloom pyta, co to ma wspólnego z flagą, na co Silver Spoon jej odpowiada, że kucyki bez znaczków nie mogą reprezentować Ponyville, gdyż byłoby to nie do pomyślenia, a one oczywiście już swoje znaczki posiadają i z góry wiedzą kto będzie w tym kręgu zwycięzców. Wtedy Scootaloo wybucha i rozkazuje zarozumiałym klaczkom ją uważnie słuchać. Mówi, że nie ważne jest to czy mają znaczki, czy nie, i że to one wygrają i będą nosić flagę na igrzyskach. Silver Spoon podsumowuje to tym, że lepsze kucyki wygrają, a Scootaloo mówi, że wchodzą w to. Najlepszy układ thumb|left|Zaraz zaczynamy! Gdy poprzednia scena się kończy, widzimy Rainbow Dash stojącą przed sceną zasłoniętą kurtyną. Mówi, że teraz czas, aby Liga Znaczkowa pokazała co przygotowała i żeby to było dobre. Scootaloo odpowiada swojej przyszywanej siostrze, aby się nie martwiła o to, gdyż to będzie takie. Klaczki przed występem mówią, że to tylko mały pokaz który urządziły wspólnie i daleko mu jeszcze do doskonałości, a nawet nie jest jeszcze blisko. Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon przypatrują się układowi Znaczkowej Ligi, ukryte w krzewach, i od razu skazują występ na porażkę. thumb|right|"Podobało się?" Występ zaczyna się opowieścią o trzech rasach kucyków, mieszkających w Ponyville jako przyjaciele: kucyków ziemskich, jednorożców oraz pegazów. Gdy klaczki kończą krótki wstęp słowny, Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom podnoszą obręcz zasłoniętą papierem, przez którą przeskakuje Scootaloo na swoim skuterze wraz z flagą Ponyville. Gdy Scootaloo już jedzie przed siebie, w pewnym momencie zeskakuje ze swojego skutera i bierze przyjaciółki na swoje kopytka, i wszystkie razem krzyczą: Wiwat nasze Ponyville! Yeah!. Diamond Tiarze oraz Silver Spoon opadły szczęki, gdy zobaczyły występ swoich koleżanek, a Rainbow Dash nie mogła wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa, dopóki Scootaloo jej nie spytała co ona myśli o ich występie. Rainbow najpierw chce wykrzyczeć, że to było niesamowite, lecz przypomina sobie słowa Panny Harshwhinny, zachowuje pełen "profesjonalizm" swojej pracy i mówi klaczkom, że aby przedstawić pełną i opanowaną analizę musi... I nagle dociera do niej fakt, że klaczki ułożyły ten układ zaledwie wczoraj i znowu próbuje utrzymywać emocje na wodzy. thumb|left|Z nami nie wygrasz. Gdy klaczki już nie mogą się doczekać odpowiedzi, Rainbow mówi, że to było ogólnie w porządku. Każe klaczkom pracować dalej i mówi, że mogą mieć szansę to wygrać, po czym zdenerwowana szybko odlatuje. Znaczkowa Liga, niezbyt pewna tego, czy ich trenerce układ się podobał, postanawia, że wróci do ćwiczeń układu. Gdy klaczki biegną ćwiczyć dalej, Diamond Tiara wyznaje Silver Spoon, że obawia się, że Znaczkowa Liga wygra. Silver Spoon nie wie co zrobić, gdyż nazwały je już gładkimi bokami i to nie podziałało, na co jej przyjaciółka odpowiada, że muszą znaleźć inny sposób, aby zajść im za skórę... Albo zaleźć im za skrzydła. Naśmiewanie się ze Scootaloo thumb|right|To są skrzydła czy skrzydełka z Kucyky Fried Chicken?Podczas próby Znaczkowej Ligi, na scenie pojawia się Diamond Tiara wraz ze Silver Spoon, aby "pogratulować" klaczkom ich występu. Klaczki są zdziwione, jednak dziękują Tiarze i Silver Spoon za gratulacje. Mówią też Scootaloo, że jest bardzo dzielna, lecz zmieszana Scoot nie wie o co chodzi. Diamond Tiara zaczyna tłumaczyć Scootaloo, że uważają ją za dzielną, gdyż jeśli chcą pokazać wszystkie trzy gatunki kucyków, muszą pokazać ich umiejętności, lecz one mają pegaza... który nie potrafi latać. Apple Bloom pyta co to ma niby do rzeczy, a Silver Spoon odpowiada jej, że nieumiejętność latania ma wiele wspólnego ze wszystkim, a przynajmniej, pegaz w wieku Scootaloo powinien już latać. thumb|left|Nie martw się Scoot. Scootaloo zirytowana pyta się, co z tego, że jej skrzydła nie mogą unieść ją z ziemi, a Diamond Tiara mówi jej, że ich kariera nosicielek flagi też się nie oderwie od ziemi. Twierdzą że pani Harshwhinny nigdy nie wybierze pegaza, który nie potrafi latać, do reprezentowania Ponyville na igrzyskach w Kryształowym Królestwie przed całą Equestrią. Sweetie Belle zaczęła bronić przyjaciółki, mówiąc, że pani Inspektor nigdy o tym nie wspominała, na co zarozumiałe klaczki odpowiadają jej, że to było oczywiste. Życzą Znaczkowej Lidze, aby się dobrze bawiły na ćwiczeniach, bo ich układ może nigdy "nie wystartować", po czym odchodzą. Sweetie Belle prosi przyjaciółkę, by się nie przejmowała dwoma zarozumialcami, lecz nagle zauważa ją smutną, wpatrującą się w źrebaki w jej wieku, które latają, po czym patrzy na swoje skrzydła i stwierdza, że obecny układ nie zdaje egzaminu w obecnej postaci, i że muszą na nowo przemyśleć jej część występu. Apple Bloom i Sweetie zaskoczone zachowaniem przyjaciółki, pytają ją czemu, na co ona im odpowiada, że jeśli chcą wygrać, ona musi polecieć. Przyjaciółki pytają ją czy to w ogóle możliwe i do tego do jutra. Scootaloo sądzi, że jeśli będzie ćwiczyć dwa razy bardziej, to może im się uda... Albo trzy razy ciężej. Apple Bloom twierdzi, że to chyba nie w tym tkwi problem, lecz Scootaloo nadal zostaje przy swoim i twierdzi, że latanie to jedyny sposób, który pomoże im wygrać rywalizację, więc muszą ćwiczyć. Sweetie Belle pyta Apple Bloom czy to dobry pomysł, gdy nagle słychać spadającą Scootaloo na ziemię. Nauczę się latać! thumb|right|Zmęczenie Zdeterminowana Scootaloo popędza swoje przyjaciółki do ćwiczeń, z czego młode klaczki nie są zadowolone. Są zmęczone, gdyż powtarzały próby cały dzień, a Scootaloo nadal rozkazuje im ćwiczyć, co zaczyna irytować młode klaczki. Za każdym razem, gdy Scootaloo nie udaje się wzbić wysoko w powietrze, zaczyna ćwiczyć coraz mocniej. Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom, uważają, że bardziej podobał się im układ w poprzedniej formie, ale Scoot zależy teraz tylko na tym, by latała. Scootaloo wtedy mówi, aby się nie martwiły, gdyż jutro będzie latać wysoko, w ich ostatnim przedpremierowym pokazie dla Rainbow Dash i mówi, że na pewno da radę. thumb|left|"I believe, I can fly!" W następnej scenie widzimy stojącą przed sceną Rainbow Dash, która czeka na pokaz Znaczkowej Ligi. Mówi im, że to ich ostatni występ przed wyjazdem do Kryształowego Królestwa i motywuje klaczki do występu, lecz musi powstrzymywać swoje emocje, więc mówi im tylko, że z pewnością będą się świetnie bawić i gwiżdże na znak, aby już zaczynały. Rainbow Dash jest pewna, że zobaczy świetny występ, lecz ku jej zdziwieniu, na scenie zobaczyła zmęczone Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom, które chodzą po scenie niczym zombie, a Scootaloo myli kwestie słowne. thumb|right|Rainbow zaskoczona tym, co widzi Apple Bloom jest tak bardzo zmęczona, że nie wie dokładnie co robi i kilka razy niechcący uderza Sweetie Belle, a lekko przestraszona Rainbow niemieje. Apple Bloom oraz Sweetie od niechcenia podnoszą obręcz, przez którą Scootaloo próbuje się przebić, lecz daremnie. Zmęczone Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom, nie odzywają się ani słowem, tak samo jak Rainbow, która nie wie co ma powiedzieć o występie klaczek. Rainbow wraca do żywych, gdy Scootaloo pyta ją co myśli o ich występie. Klacz z początku nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć, lecz po chwili zastanowienia, mówi im, aby wróciły do starej wersji układu, gdyż była znacznie lepsza. Po tym Rainbow mówi, że musi trenować inne kucyki i przypomina Znaczkowej Lidze, że rano muszą wcześnie złapać pociąg do Kryształowego Królestwa. Scootaloo zaczyna dramatyzować, że nie potrafi jeszcze latać, a już jutro jest konkurs. Chce przedstawić swój pomysł na ćwiczenia, lecz Sweetie Belle mówi, że jest zbyt zmęczona, aby dalej pracować, a Apple Bloom przyłącza do przyjaciółki. thumb|left|"I can't believe... I can't fly..." Przyjaciółki twierdzą, że wszystko kręci się teraz wokół Scootaloo i wydaje się im, że już ich nie potrzebuje, na co ona odpowiada przecząco, gdyż kto bez nich będzie trzymał obręcz? Apple Bloom wtedy wybucha i stwierdza, że Scootaloo nie słucha samej siebie i odchodzi do domu, aby się przespać. Scootaloo pyta Sweetie, czy też ją zostawi, na co ona jej odpowiada, że jutro muszą wcześnie rano zdążyć na pociąg i lepiej się przespać, po czym żegna przyjaciółkę. Zdeterminowana Scootaloo nadal ćwiczy i za każdym nieudanym razem, robi to coraz mocniej. Po kilkudziesięciu próbach, Scoot stwierdza, że po prostu nie może, nie potrafi. Kłótnia z przyjaciółkami thumb|right|Zdziwienie przyjaciółekNastępnego dnia, Apple Bloom i Sweetie szukają Scootaloo na peronie, gdyż muszą wcześnie odjechać pociągiem, aby jak najszybciej dojechać do Kryształowego Królestwa na konkurs. Zmartwione przyjaciółki w końcu znajdują Scootaloo i mówią jej, że bały się, że przegapi pociąg. Smutna klaczka z lekkim trudem, mówi przyjaciółkom, że nie jedzie, a zdziwione Apple Bloom oraz Sweetie Belle pytają pegaza czemu. thumb|left|Przepraszam...Scoot oznajmia im, że jest tym słabym ogniwem i jeśli ona coś zrobi źle, zawali wszystko im dwóm. Sweetie nie może uwierzyć w to co słyszy, a Scootaloo odpowiada jej, że lepiej im bez niej, na co jednorożec odpowiada przecząco, ale Apple Bloom mówi jej, aby odpuściła, gdyż, skoro chce odejść to one jej nie chcą. Pegaz słysząc to, obraża się na przyjaciółkę, tak samo jak Apple Bloom na nią, a Sweetie Belle jedynie wzdycha i mówi tylko "Dobra...". Konduktor wtedy prosi wszystkie kucyki, aby wsiadały już do pociągu i Sweetie Belle razem z Apple Bloom odchodzą, zostawiając smutną Scootaloo, samą na peronie, która przygląda się jeszcze przez chwilę odjeżdżającemu pociągowi. Kazanie Rainbow Dash thumb|right|RD upomina przyjaciółki Scootaloo Sweetie i Apple Bloom patrzą przez okno w tylnych drzwiach pociągu na peron, z którego właśnie odjechał, gdy nagle Rainbow Dash przylatuje i pyta, jak sobie radzi jej ulubiony zespół. Wyznaje klaczkom, że nie może się doczekać ich występu i że chce, aby to właśnie one wygrały. Podniecona klacz przez chwilę na głos nuci pewną melodię, robi fikołka w powietrzu i podekscytowana mówi, że wtedy Scootaloo wykona skok przez obręcz. Apple Bloom mówi jej wtedy, że Scootaloo właściwie nie będzie, a Sweetie Belle dokańcza, że Scootaloo zostaje w domu. Rainbow z niedowierzaniem pyta o co chodzi, a Apple Bloom jej mówi, że Scoot wbiła sobie do głowy, że jedynym sposobem, aby reprezentować Ponyville na igrzyskach, jest jej lot w ich układzie, a gdy nie mogła tego dokonać, powiedziała, że odchodzi. Rainbow pyta wtedy Apple Bloom, czy próbowała ją od tego odwieźć, ale klaczki mówią jej, że tak właściwie powiedziały jej, że nie chcą nikogo w drużynie kto się poddaje. Rainbow załamana postawą klaczek pyta się ich czy zwariowały, gdyż one są drużyną, a drużyna nigdy nie opuszcza przyjaciół, tak jak to one zrobiły. Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom stoją przez chwilę skruszone, a potem patrzą się na siebie, gdy Rainbow zatrzymuje pociąg. Rozkazuje klaczkom wysiadać, a wtedy Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon wołają do nich przez okno, że zrobią dla nich zdjęcie z kręgu zwycięzców i ironicznie się śmieją gdy pociąg odjeżdża. Zirytowane Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle patrzą przez chwilę na odjeżdżający pociąg, a Sweetie wyznaje, że nie lubi Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon, ani odrobinę. Wtedy Rainbow woła do nich, aby zwiększyły tempo i zaczęły biec w stronę Ponyville. Przeprosiny thumb|left|Mocne wejście W następnej scenie widzimy, jak Scootaloo zdziera swoje plakaty z motywem igrzysk ze ściany oraz bierze swój skuter i wrzuca je do kosza. Klaczka płacze, gdy nagle do pokoju wchodzi Rainbow Dash i pyta czemu wyrzuca swój skuter. Scootaloo nie wierzy własnym oczom i upewnia się, czy to jest na pewno Rainbow, na co ona jej odpowiada, że tak i na dodatek nie jest sama. Rainbow kopie w drzwi, za którymi stoją Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom. Scootaloo najpierw szczęśliwa, że widzi przyjaciółki, ale po chwili przypomina sobie jak ją potraktowały i mówi, że nie chce ich widzieć oraz pyta co one tutaj robią, skoro miały być w pociągu do Kryształowego Królestwa. One jej odpowiadają, że nie jadą bez niej, a Rainbow Dash pyta zapłakaną klaczkę, co w nią wstąpiło. Scootaloo mówi Rainbow, że nie chciała zrujnować ich szansy na zwycięstwo, tylko dlatego, że nie potrafi latać, lecz Dash pyta ją, kto jej powiedział, że musi latać, by odnieść zwycięstwo. Zdziwiona Scootaloo mówi klaczy, że latanie to chyba to, co pegazy powinny robić i że Rainbow latała gdy niosła flagę podczas igrzysk. Rainbow tłumaczy Scoot, że po prostu była sobą, a Scootaloo jest sobą i że to nie ma znaczenia czy potrafi latać, gdyż ich układ od początku był niesamowity, bo od początku przedstawiał co jest w Ponyville specjalnego i pyta ją, czy nadal wie co to jest. thumb|right|Scootaloo znów wierzy w siebie Przyjaźń, trzy rodzaje kucyków, żyjących wspólnie jako przyjaciele, tak jak one: kucyki ziemskie, jednorożce i pegazy. Przez chwilę wesoła Scootaloo, nagle pyta Rainbow co będzie, jeśli jej skrzydła nigdy nie urosną, jeśli nigdy nie poleci, a Dash mówi jej, że któregoś dnia pewnie poleci albo nie, ale i tak jest wspaniała w każdym calu i czochra klaczce grzywę. Kiedy Rainbow przestaje głaskać Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle zaczyna śpiewać repryzę piosenki Hearts Strong as Horses, a potem dołączają kolejno Apple Bloom oraz Scootaloo i we trójkę się przytulają, na znak zgody. Po zakończonej przyśpiewce, Scootaloo mówi, aby czym prędzej jechały do Kryształowego Królestwa, zaprezentowały układ taki, jakim był oraz wygrały to, po czym Rainbow Dash wylatuje z domu Scootaloo, a Scootaloo wyjeżdża na swoim skuterze, ciągnąc za sobą Sweetie oraz Apple Bloom. Po drodze młody pegaz przeskakuje przez deskę oraz przybija kopytko babci Smith, przejeżdżają również przez las, pseudopustynię oraz pseudogórski krajobraz. Wygrana thumb|left|Wygramy to? Gdy poprzednia scena się kończy, widzimy Scootaloo przeskakującą przez obręcz na swoim skuterku, a gdy się zatrzymuje na jej kopytka wskakują Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom i razem krzyczą: Tłum wiwatuje młodym klaczkom, a potem widzimy jak pani Harshwhinny podchodzi do mikrofonu. Wszystkie kucyki z niecierpliwością czekają na werdykt pani Inspektor, a Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon wyglądają na dumne i pewne swojej wygranej. Panna Harshwhinny ogłasza werdykt sędziów: thumb|right|Sukces sukcesem, ale znaczka nie ma Klaczki nie mogą opamiętać się z radości, a Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon odchodzą zawiedzione, gdyż to nie one wygrały. Podczas wręczenia wieńców Znaczkowej Lidze, Rainbow mówi im, że ten występ był dobry, zachowując pełen profesjonalizm, a wtedy panna Harshwhinny pyta ją czy ona żartuje, gdyż to był najbardziej niesamowity, ekscytujący i najlepszy układ jaki w życiu widziała. Wtedy Rainbow Dash upomina panią Inspektor, aby zachowywała pełen profesjonalizm. Zawstydzona pani Harshwhinny z zakłopotaniem schodzi ze sceny, a Znaczkowa Liga wraz z Rainbow śmieją się. Wtedy Scootaloo patrzy na swój gładki bok i mówi swoim przyjaciółkom, że dzięki niesieniu flagi mogą zdobyć swoje znaczki. Rainbow to lekko irytuje, ale klaczki śmieją się razem i na tym kończy się odcinek. Cytaty :Rainbow Dash: (...) To kim będą te kucyki szczęściarze? :Diamond Tiara: To z pewnością będę ja. :Aura:'' A może to będę ja?'' :Scootaloo: A może to my? :Snips i Snails: Albo my? :Snips: krzyk Hej! Ale stało się coś? :Panna Harshwhinny: Profesjonalizm, panno Dash. Będę nalegać. Jeśli chcesz utrzymać stanowisko trenera kucyków, to musisz zachować profesjonalną postawę i trzymać emocje na wodzy. Czy teraz to jest dla ciebie absolutnie, stuprocentowo zrozumiałe!? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, panno Harshwhinny. Wie pani, profesjonalizm to moje drugie imię, Rainbow Profesjonalizm Dash. :Rainbow Dash: (...)Spotkamy się jutro po szkole o godzinie piętnastej, równo. Chcę obejrzeć waszą choreografię. Ja stąd wypadam... profesjonalnie. Widać jak profesjonalnie? :Scootaloo: Psiapsióły, jesteście za, czy jesteście za? Bo ja jestem za! :Sweetie Belle: Potrzebny nam scenariusz. :Apple Bloom: I mnóstwo przygotowań! :Scootaloo: I próby od rana do nocy, ale coś wam powiem: chociaż jesteśmy jeszcze małe, to w nas jest moc i wielkie serce! :Silver Spoon: Mamy już wymyśloną fantastyczną choreografię. :Diamond Tiara: Jesteśmy przekonane, że zmiażdżymy konkurencję, zmiażdżymy ją dosłownie! :Diamond Tiara: szeptem Popatrzmy, jak Głuptaczkowa Liga wykonuje swój słabiutki układ. :Silver Spoon: To będzie megaporażka. :Rainbow Dash: To... było... genia... myślach Zaraz, czekaj... masz być dostojna i opanowana. Ligi Aby na chłodno przeanalizować sytuację... Chwila... Wykombinowałyście coś takiego z dnia na dzień? To jest... myślach Profesjonalizm, Dash... Nie okazuj emocji... Ligi Ogólnie mówiąc, to było bardzo... Podsumowując, było dobrze. Postarajcie się, a kto wie, może wygracie. Muszę lecieć, tak! :Apple Bloom: Myślicie, że jej się podobało? :Diamond Tiara: Musimy znaleźć jakiś inny sposób, żeby im zaleźć za skórę. Albo wiesz co? Zaleziemy im za skrzydła. :Diamond Tiara: W końcu taki kucyk pegaz w twoim wieku powinien zacząć latać już dawno temu. :Scootaloo: To co mam zrobić, jeśli skrzydła mnie jeszcze nie unoszą? :Diamond Tiara: Twoja kariera jako chorążego też się raczej od ziemi nie oderwie. :Diamond Tiara: No cóż, miłej pracy mimo wszystko, nawet jeśli wasz występ okaże się... yy... jakby to powiedzieć... bez polotu. :Scootaloo: Może mi się uda, jak postaram się dwa razy bardziej. No i... Może trzy razy bardziej. :Apple Bloom: Jeny, no nie wiem, Scootaloo. Myślę, że nie w tym leży problem. :Scootaloo: A ja jestem pewna, że tylko latanie zapewni nam wygraną. Będę ostro trenować. :Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? :Scootaloo: Whoaaaaa! łomot Postaram się cztery razy bardziej! :Apple Bloom: Podejrzewam, że nie. :Rainbow Dash: Do roboty, kucyki Znaczkowej Ligi! To wasza próba generalna przed jutrzejszym występem na stadionie. Dam grzywę, że będziecie absolutnie, zdecydowanie... będziecie się dobrze bawić. śmiech Dobra, start! :Apple Bloom: szeptem Przepraszam, to ze zmęczenia. A potem skłon... :Sweetie Belle: Au! :Apple Bloom: I wtedy obrót. :Sweetie Belle: Au! :Apple Bloom: Wybacz. :Sweetie Belle: Racja, tak jakbyśmy już nawet nie były potrzebne. :Scootaloo: Ależ jesteście potrzebne! Jak was nie będzie, to kto przytrzyma obręcz? :Scootaloo: Bo sama wiesz, że latanie jest dla pegazów bardzo ważną rzeczą. Ty latałaś, kiedy niosłaś flagę na igrzyskach. :Rainbow Dash: Ale to byłam ja, a ty jesteś ty i nie ma znaczenia czy umiesz latać, czy nie. Wasz pomysł był świetny, bo pokazałyście to, co sprawia, że Ponyville jest wyjątkowe. '' :'Scootaloo': ''Ale Rainbow Dash... a jeśli... jeśli moje skrzydła nie urosną? I nigdy nie będę latać? :Rainbow Dash: Posłuchaj, Scootaloo. Może kiedyś polecisz, a może i nie. Jesteś naprawdę super tak czy siak. Kto jest najdzielniejszym małym kucykiem w mieście? :Rainbow Dash: Ekhem. Dobrze, to co zrobiłyście, było całkiem znośne. :Panna Harshwhinny: Całkiem znośne? Całkiem znośne!? Ależ to była totalnie powalająco-najbardziej wykopytnięta rzecz, jaką w życiu widziałam! się podekscytowana :Rainbow Dash: Proszę opanować emocje, panno Harshwhinny. Pamiętajmy o profesjonalizmie. :Panna Harshwhinny: Ekhem, tak. Yyy... tak, no ten to... :Scootaloo: Wiecie, co to znaczy, prawda? :Apple Bloom: Co? :Scootaloo: Za niesienie flagi na pewno wreszcie dostaniemy znaczki! :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Tak! Ciekawostki * Po raz pierwszy fragment odcinka był ujawniony na San Diego Comic Con 20 lipca 2013. * Amerykański tytuł odcinka dosłownie nawiązuje do przysłowia "Fight to the Finish" (z ang. Walka do końca). * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy widzimy dom Scootaloo oraz jej pokój. Galeria Zobacz również * Hearts Strong as Horses en:Flight to the Finish es:Flight to the Finish ru:Flight to the Finish Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu